californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Storyline Julia Wainwright und David Laurent
thumb|274px|right Bevor es Julia und Mason gab, waren da Julia und David. Wie begann es Ausgangspnkt ist der Tod von Madeleine, einer entfernten Verwandten der Capwells, die zur Zeit in SB wohnt. Der Verlauf Pearl, momentan als Chauffeur bei den Capwells angestellt, findet die Tote und wird damit zunächst als Verdächtiger verhaftet, aber schon bald darauf wieder freigelassen. Dann taucht David Laurent auf, der Gatte der Verstorbenen (David ist ein großer blonder Typ, äußerst attraktiv, aber im nachhinein ziemlich schleimig… ) Cruz leitet die Ermittlungen in dem Fall und deckt bald auf, daß die Ehe kurz vor der Scheidung stand und ähnliche Dinge, die David zum Hauptverdächtigen machen. So wie es aussieht, braucht er dringend einen Anwalt, denn die Beweise reichen aus, damit Staatsanwalt Mason Anklage erheben kann. David guckt sich Julia aus, die ihm schon bei dem Papierkram half, den es zu erledigen galt, als David Madeleines Herz (sie war bereits klinisch tot) für Kirk zur Verfügung stellte.(So Überschneidet sich das dann zeitlich mit Mary und Masons Geschichte.) Julia weigert sich zunächst hartnäckig, den Fall zu Übernehmen, weil sie seit mehreren Jahren keine strafrechtlichen Prozesse mehr Übernommen hat, wo die Zukunft eines Menschen auf dem Spiel stand. In ihrer alten Heimatstadt hatte sie wohl mal einen Prozeß gegen einen Mafia-Angehörigen geführt und war von dessen Clan erpreßt worden, sie solle die Klage zurückstellen, oder ihre Familie werde ermordet. Julia gab den Fall au47 und ein Unschuldiger kam nicht zu seinem Recht, während der Schuldige frei rum lief. Das hat sie bis heute nicht verkraftet. Mason möchte mit der Verurteilung Davids seine Karriere als Staatsanwalt so richtig ankurbeln, zumal die Verhandlung live im Fernsehen läuft, und will lieber einen anderen Gegner als Julia. Er erfährt von ihrem Geheimnis und versucht ihr einzureden, sie schaffe es auch diesmal nicht, einen Prozeß durchzustehen. (Er kannte sie da noch nicht so gut,was?) Denn gerade sein Abraten und die Tatsache, daß Mason sowie alle anderen Capwell-Familienangehörigen David schon öffentlich verurteilen, spornen sie an. Sie glaubt an Davids Unschuld und ist wild entschlossen, sie zu beweisen. Bis zum Prozeß dauert es noch eine Weile, die Ermittlungen laufen weiter. Julia hat Pearl und Madeleines Schwester Courtney (mit der ist Pearl inzwischen eng liiert) beauftragt, Beweise für Davids Unschuld zu suchen. Inzwischen lernt Julia David näher kennen und bemerkt, daß die Sache für sie gefährlich werden könnte. Daß sie sich auf eine rein geschäftliche Ebene zurückzieht,läßt ihr Klient aber nicht zu. Er will eindeutig mehr und becirct sie solange, bis sie ihre Angst vor einer Beziehung aufgibt und sich mit ihm einläßt. Der Prozeß hat begonnen und Mason und Julia stehen sich gegenüber. Zunächst steht Julia auf verlorenem Posten, weil Mason unwiderlegbare Indizien aufweise. Doch dann bessern sich ihre Chancen, als die ersten zeugen Masons aufgerufen werden. Julia nimmt einen nach dem anderen bei der Aussage auseinander. Doch sie hat nur Pech: gerade als es aussieht, als könne sie David retten, präsentiert Mason eine neue Zeugin: Davids Sekretärin und heimliche Geliebte Sheila Carlisle (damit also sein Motiv für den Mord). Julia erleidet fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch. David hatte natürlich nichts von ihr erzählt und bestreitet Beglichen Kontakt zu der Frau, aber Julia findet heraus, daß er sie noch in weiteren Dingen belogen hat. Zudem hat Mason herausgefunden, daß Julia mit David ein Verhältnis hat und stichelt mal wieder kräftig. Julia glaubt nun nicht mehr bedingungslos an Davids Unschuld und will aus dem Fall aussteigen. Doch in dieser Situation ist es Mason, der sie Überredet die Sache zu Ende zu führen. Er glaubt, sie e werde es sich wie beim letzten Mal nie verzeihen, wenn sie jetzt aufgebe. Außerdem verpflichtet er sich von sich aus, Über das Verhältnis zu schweigen. Und Julia bleibt aus Pflichtbewußtsein tatsächlich an dem Fall dran und hat mittlerweile noch einen Verbündeten: Cruz. Er hat die Fronten gewechselt, weil sein 6.Sinn ihm plötzlich sagt, daß das alles eindeutig zu glatt gegen David läuft. Der schafft es im weiteren Verlauf des Prozesses, Julia wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen und sie enger denn je an sich zu binden. Julia liebt ihn inzwischen aufrichtig und arbeitet ununterbrochen um ihn rauszupauken. Dazu ist ihr jedes Mittel recht. Sie verwirf t sich deswegen fast mit ihrer Schwester Augusta, da sie am Ende sogar bereit ist, ihren eigenen Schwager Lionel als Verdächtigen ans Messer zu liefern. Dazu kommt es aber nicht. Bis kurz vor Ende der Verhandlung gelingt es ihr auch so, noch einige Sachen für die Geschworenen so darzustellen, daß sie an Davids Schuld zweifeln müssen.David spielt aber – wie mittlerweile ersichtlich wird – ein falsches Spiel. Er hat immer noch ein Verhältnis mit seiner Sekretärin Sheila und benutzt Julias Gefühle nur, um frei zu kommen.Nach der Verhandlung will er mit seinem „Verhältnis“ nach Brasilien, weil er dann endlich das Geld von Madeleines Lebensversicherung kassieren und verprassen kann. Der Prozeß nähert sich dem letzten dramatischen Höhepunkt. Obwohl Julia nicht möchte, sagt David selbst aus, und er schauspielert so geschickt, daß er wie die Unschuld persönlich vor den Geschworenen steht. Auch Julia ist beeindruckt, und einen Tag später wird David freigesprochen. Mason ist stinkwütend, Julia genießt mit David ihren Triumph. Die beiden wollen für ein paar Tage in die Berge um sich zu erholen. David hat vor, Julia während dieser Zeit den Laufpaß zu geben, hat aber ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen. Als sie beide zusammen sind, entdeckt Julia in der Hütte in Davids Tasche eine blutverschmierte Hantel und erinnert sich, daß die Mordwaffe (die nie gefunden wurde) so ausgesehen haben soll. Sie ist schockiert und hat panische Angst. Sie versucht ihn hinzuhalten und will per Telefon erreichen, daß man den Fall noch einmal aufrollt. Aber David kann nicht zweimal für das gleiche Verbrechen angeklagt werden. Als er bemerkt, was sie entdeckt hat, beginnt eine dramatische Verfolgungsjagd zwischen den beiden und auch Davids Sekretärin (sie ist beiden gefolgt), die damit endet, daß Julia mit geladenem Gewehr tränenüberströmt in einer Bergwachthütte am Waldrand vor den beiden steht und ihnen mit Erschießung droht, wenn sie nicht die Wahrheit erzählen.Die beiden Betroffenen schieben sich gegenseitig die Schuld zu, aber keiner gesteht den Mord. David sagt zudem, daß er Julia nie geliebt, sondern nur benutzt habe. Julia ist nahe daran, ihn zu erschießen, besinnt sich aber eines Besseren und ruft die Polizei. In Santa Barbara angekommen verabschiedet sich David für immer von ihr. Julia bricht in Cruz Armen weinend zusammen. (Später stellte sich übrigens heraus, daß Julia Recht hatte: Pearl findet heraus, daß Madeleine von ihrer Schwester erschlagen wurde. Es war ein tragischer Unfall und Pearl behält die Sache für sich, um dem Mädchen das Leben nicht noch schwerer zu machen als es schon ist.) Kategorie:Storylines